Sentimentalismo
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Ela sempre sentimental. Ele, um tanto rude; mas ainda sim a amava - One-shot - Hidan x Ino - Meio Fluffy .-. - UA •


_**Se Naruto me pertencesse... A Sakura seria completamente diferente e as Kunoichis de um modo geral seriam mais valorizadas...**_

* * *

-

_**Sentimentalismo**_

_**-**_

_Ela sempre sentimental. Ele, um tanto rude; mas ainda sim a amava._

_**-**_

Por mais que nunca pensemos sobre as coisas que acontecem ao nosso redor, elas nunca deixam de estar onde sempre estiveram.

O melhor exemplo para isso é a morte. Ela está em todos os lugares. Alguém pode morrer a qualquer momento basta apenas um descuido por uma fração de segundo e podemos ser atropelados, cair do alto de um prédio, ou acabar levando um tiro... Quem sabe?

O pior é que todos acham que nada nunca vai lhes acontecer, que as coisas ruins sempre vão ocorrer aos outros e que você estará imune a tudo. Todos acham isso até que algo aconteça e mude esse pensamento... Como, por exemplo, encontrar a morte – ou a personificação dela – na esquina.

Mas isso não me aconteceu ainda (mesmo que às vezes pareça que _ele _é exatamente a personificação da morte).

Em algumas noites ele está lá, parado, observando. Com os cabelos milimetricamente arrumados, um sorriso nos lábios. Sorriso esse que se alarga quando me vê saindo da boate onde trabalho como _barwoman_. Sinto um arrepio percorrer a minha espinha quando encaro aqueles olhos vermelhos e um leve temor se faz presente, tornando as minhas pernas um pouco débeis à medida que eu caminho para falar-lhe.

Mas quando ele me toca, quando ele me beija lascivo, eu sou capaz de esquecer tudo momentaneamente e me entregar. Aí surgiria meu outro bom exemplo: o sentimentalismo.

Você acha que está imune a qualquer sentimento que possa surgir por alguém. Que nunca poderá deixar-se abalar por uma coisa que te faz enfraquecer, mas no fundo sabe o quanto está errado ao pensar assim. E tudo o que você pensa se concretiza a partir do momento em que você põe os olhos em alguém e sente que há algo de especial no sorriso, no jeito como você é olhado - ou olhada.

E tudo se expressa na forma em como duas pessoas acabam por deixarem que esse mesmo sentimentalismo os guie.

Nós dois iríamos para o meu apartamento como sempre. Os toques continuavam de forma suave durante todo o percurso, dentro do carro, para logo serem substituídos por outros mais violentos, mais ousados ao entrarmos no imóvel.

Em pouco tempo, nós estaríamos entregues um ao outro - mais eu que ele.

Esse homem é um ser bem incompreensível - e eu também sou assim. É capaz de me fazer sofrer e se divertir com isso ao mesmo tempo em que me faz sentir bem, me faz sentir prazer. E eu amo tudo que ele faz, como uma idiota apaixonada... O que eu sou, no fim das contas.

Enquanto nossos corpos descansavam suados, exaustos, eu me perguntava se deveria questioná-lo a respeito do que ele sentia. Ele nunca tivera bom-humor para sentimentalismos e acho que nunca teria. Eu deveria ser a romântica da história. Acho que sempre seria...

"Hidan?"

"O que foi?"

"Você... Você me ama?"

"Você e essa merda de sentimentalismo de novo..."

"Desculpe-me..."

Silêncio... Era tudo o que eu ganhava depois. Não que eu esteja reclamando. Acho que era o que de melhor eu poderia ganhar agora, já que ele costuma proferir palavrões indiscriminadamente em outros momentos.

Olhei para os olhos dele. Estavam fechados agora. Ele poderia ser durão, mas não poderia resistir ao cansaço também. Aconcheguei-me mais no abraço dele, enquanto ele me puxava mais para si.

"Porra, Ino! Você sabe a resposta pra isso..." – Ele sussurrou.

Mesmo que ele não gostasse e que, aos meus olhos, tentasse parecer forte, ele poderia sim ser vulnerável aos sentimentos. Isso me fazia um pouco mais feliz, já que ele teria sempre o meu sentimentalismo...

-

---*---

_-_

_**Notinhas da autora: **Wow! O que dizer?! Casal estranho, não? Mas eu gostei de escrever... Não que tenha ficado uma das sete maravilhas do mundo... Enfim, acho que essa fic ficou... Pelo menos, tragável... Não acredito que ela tenha ficado tão boa, mas eu fiz o melhor que eu pude _(**.-.**)_ ! Espero mesmo que tenham gostado! u_u_

_Fic digna de reviews?_

**_Lirit_**


End file.
